Transistor devices make up one of the integral components of today's integrated circuits. Consequently, a reduction in the size of transistors (often called "scaling") is constantly being pursued. Prior art FIG. 1 is a fragmentary cross section diagram illustrating a conventional MOS type transistor 10. The transistor 10 consists of a conductive gate region 12 overlying a thin gate oxide 14 which overlies a substrate 16. The gate 12 and the gate oxide 14 are disposed between a drain region 18 and a source region 20 which are formed in the substrate 16 having a channel region 22 located therebetween which underlies the gate 12 and the gate oxide 14.
As the conventional transistor 10 is scaled into the sub-micron range to reduce its dimensions and thereby improve the transistor packing density on a chip, the transistor 10 begins to experience hot-carrier effects, as illustrated in prior art FIG. 2. These undesirable hot-carrier effects become more evident when the transistor 10 is scaled while maintaining the supply voltage constant or when the supply voltage is not reduced as rapidly as the structural features of the transistor.
The hot-carrier effects are due to an increase in the electrical field within the channel region 22. The increased electric field causes electrons in an inversion layer 26 to be accelerated (or "heated") to an extent that several different undesirable phenomena occur. As illustrated in prior art FIG. 2, the hot-carrier effects can include charge injection, substrate current and electron injection into the gate oxide 14. Perhaps the most crucial hot-carrier effect is the charge injection into the gate oxide 14 which damages the thin oxide and leads to a time-dependent degradation of various transistor characteristics such as the threshold voltage (V.sub.T), the linear transconductance (g.sub.m) and the saturation current (I.sub.DSAT).
One prior art solution which reduces the undesired hot-carrier effects of traditional transistor structures is the lightly doped drain (LDD) transistor 30, which is illustrated in prior art FIG. 3. The LDD transistor 30 includes the gate 12 and the gate oxide 14 formed in a conventional manner, wherein a lightly doped drain extension region 32 is formed adjacent to the drain region 18 between the drain region 18 and the channel 22. The lightly doped drain extension region 32 typically reduces the electric field near the channel region 22 by about 30-40 percent and thus the hot-carrier reliability of the transistor is greatly improved. The extension region 32 reduces the electric field by effectively dropping a portion of the drain voltage across the extension region 32.
As transistor designers continue to scale down the transistor device dimensions, the junction depths of the source and drain regions (as well as the lightly doped drain extension region) also need to be reduced (i.e., make the junctions more shallow). Junction depths must be reduced in conjunction with scaling in order to prevent short channel transistor effects such as punchthrough and threshold voltage shift. One conventional approach to reducing the junction depth is to reduce the implant energy used to form the junctions and reduce the diffusion of the junctions in the vertical direction. Reducing the effective channel length (to get higher drive current) using the conventional approach by enhanced lateral diffusion would be accompanied by deeper junctions leading to degradation of short channel effects. Thus, using the conventional approach for a fixed gate size, the channel length cannot be reduced using the prior art method since it would result in deeper junctions. A smaller channel length would, however, be a benefit as it would help to improve the drive current. Consequently, designers have been faced with the design trade-off of reducing junction depths (to reduce short channel effects) and having longer channel lengths (leading to reduced drive current) as the transistor size is reduced.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the limitation of the prior art by providing a decrease in the effective channel length to thereby provide for a reduced transistor sizing without experiencing transistor degradation due to short channel effects associated with deeper junctions. In other words, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the limitation posed by the conventional design methods whereby the channel length for a given gate size cannot be reduced by providing deeper junctions, as that would lead to degradation of transistor performance.